monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Meia/Paradox
Meia is a character and a boss in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography After Luka and the party jump off the boat to escape Morrigan and Zion, they discover they were rescued from drowning by mermaids. If you talk to one of them, they will mention that a number of mermaids and fisherman have been going missing. They were trying to find Meia in the Undersea Temple, which is where the Queen of the Southern Seas resides. They want Luka and the party to investigate it, so the mermaid gives them a Ball of Guidance, which allows them to breathe underwater. After reaching the throne room within the Undersea Temple, Luka sees Meia in the place of Kraken, surrounded by young men. She presents herself as the Queen of the Southern Seas, and when Luka asks where the fisherman are, she explains that the youths surrounding her ARE the fisherman. Meia just wanted them to be younger. She also thinks she is the Queen herself and that Kraken was never there. After the fight, she has regained her sanity and recounts how she came down to the temple to ask for the Kraken’s blessing in her marriage but found Astaroth in her place. She remembers Astaroth handing her Kraken in the form of a dried squid. She hypnotises Meia into thinking she is the real Queen of the Southern Seas and to do all that she desires. Astaroth knows that it’s safe to do this as they’re interfering indirectly and not directly. Astaroth departs, and Meia takes her place on the throne. Once she has told the story, she returns to the surface, along with the captured mermaids and fishermen. You can find her in the house behind the one you acquired the Ball of Guidance. If Luka visits her, Sonya is surprised that her child is already so big. The “boy” replies that he is 25 and is Meia’s husband. If you talk to Meia, she will give you the dried squid which was once Kraken. Meia asks Luka if she can join him, as she wants to help him stop the monster who did this to her. Monsterpedia Entry “A mermaid who originally lived peacefully at Port Natalia, but was brainwashed by Astaroth to believe she was the Queen of the Southern Seas. Although her magical power is considerable for a mermaid, it is still far from the power wielded by the Queen of the Southern Seas. Because her misdeeds were rather small, the damage did not spread far. She went as far as kidnapping most of the people in town, but it seems that everyone is safely protected now. She was originally a very sincere mermaid, and deeply fond of human society. She dreams of one day meeting an ideal husband and marrying him to live a quiet life.” Attacks *'Attack' – Normal Attack, One Enemy *'Water Bullet' – Magical Attack, One Enemy, Water Attribute *'Mermaid Tail' – Physical Attack, One Enemy, Sonic Weakness 100% *'Mermaid Song' – Certain Hit, All Enemies, Seduction 75% *'Blizzard' – Magical Attack, One Enemy, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Heal' – Heal, One Ally *'Mermaid Hand Job' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka *'Mermaid Fingering' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Female *'Mermaid Hair (M)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka *'Mermaid Hair (F)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Female *'Mermaid Blowjob' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka *'Mermaid Tit Fuck' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka Strategy Meia has a lot of magical power, but she isn’t very hard to beat. She is a mermaid, so she lacks in the defence department. If you use lightning, earth or holy attacks, she’ll go down quickly. But she is immune to sonic attacks, so don’t use those. This fight one of the situations where you want Luka to be tanky. Five of her attacks target Luka, which is just below half of the attacks she uses. She also has a self-heal, so she may take an unnaturally long time to kill if she uses it often. Having party members who are resistant to seduction helps here. Her Mermaid Song is guaranteed to hit, and it hits all party members. Having even one seduced party member can make the fight problematic. So having Apoptosis party members can help deal with this powerful attack as most are very resistant, if not immune to it. But they aren’t a requirement. Evaluation “Were you beaten by the Queen of the Southern Seas? Indeed, the Kraken is a… Wait, it’s not her? It’s… Meia? That’s strange. I don’t know of a pattern where you fight here… Well whatever, Meia seems to be fairly difficult. She uses Ice and Water, and recovery skills. Silence can shut her down, but it’s only moderately effective. Ice and water resistant equipment will also help. Temptations will only be aimed at Luka. If multiple allies are tempted, Luka should defend. Since she’s a sea monster, Lightning and Earth attributes are effective. Hit her weakness and cut her HP. Lastly, poison may work with a low probability. You can expect it to deal a lot of damage, so it may be worth aiming for. Now go, oh brave Luka. But, why is she the Queen of the Southern Seas…?” Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Mermaids Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Bosses Category:Artist: Iwashi no Atama Category:Natalia